The Legendary Latios
by tearsofgold
Summary: A New Pokemon Trainer Named Crystal Gets Her Dead Fathers Pokemon And Begins Her Quest As A Pokemon Trainer To Reach Her Destiny. Will She Be Able To Face The Trials And Tribulations That Come With Being A Pokemon Trainer? FEED ME REVIEWS!


hey. This is my first fic so it might be a little bad..well onto the story!  
  
(found info on Absol here: )  
  
A New Beggining  
  
Running through darkness, her footsteps echo through the empty air. A door appears in the distance. She quickens her pace and slows to a halt at the door. Unknown symbols are etched deep into the stone door. She gazes at it, studying the symbols. The door suddenly opens and a bright light fills the darkness, pulling her through the threshold.  
Hundreds of Unknown surround her then condense into a tight purple ball. A Latios appears. It's blue and white dragon body levitates up into the air using it's special ability. Sudenly, the creatures long neck turns towards the her. It's eyes glow a crystal blue and she is surrounded by blue light. She floats up into the air and is flung towards the pokemon....  
  
The sound of an alarm clock woke the young girl. She sat up and hit it silencing it's incessant beeping. A cold sweat covered her forehead. She lifted a hand and ran it over her forehead. Her long brown hair fell behind her, running down to her shoulderblades. She rubbed the sleep out of her blue eyes. They were a crystal blue, hence the name Crystal. She went downstairs, yawning and sat down at the small wooden table.  
  
"Here's your breakfast Hunny!" her mother, Tina, said.  
"Thanks mom," Crystal said, yawning. She started to eat her bacon when her mother said, "Crystal, I've decided that you should start your pokemon journey," she hesitated then looked at Crystal. Crystal smiles and looked at her mother.  
"Really mom? You mean it?" her mother nodded solemnly and got up and went into the family room. She brought back a golden pokeball with two black stripes on it. It was her fathers homemade ball, the unicoball(unico is unique in Italian).  
Now her father was dead. Yes dead. Her mother had been raising her since she was five. Her father was a world reknown pokemon trainer. But one night he was battling a haughty trainer by the name of Red, who was a member of Team Magma. Red's Mightyena attacked his Azumarill and knocked it over the side of a cliff. In a heroic effort to save his pokemon he dove over the cliff after it. He finally reached his Azumarill and grabbed a hold of it before they both plunged to their doom.  
Crystal jumped up and hugged her mother, "What's dad's pokeball for though?" "This is your fathers pokemon. I think you should have her. She never was trained because your father never did get around to training it. He's on level 5, just like all other starting pokemon." her mother said. Crystal beamed and took the pokeball out of her mothers outstretched hand. "Thanks mom!" and she turned and ran up to her room. She took out her backpack and started to pack it. Clothes, a flashlight, some food, a small pillow, a sleeping bag, a rope, and a camera were all stuffed in her backpack. She changed out of her pajamas into jeans, a baby blue T-shirt, a blue sweatshirt with a pocket on the front, and a blue hat(I like blue ^^') and went downstairs with her pokeball on her waist(like Ash).  
"Aww..you look so cute hunny!Well Proffessor Birch wants to see you before you leave. So I'd head there immediatly," her mother exclaimed the second she had some down the stairs. "Ok mom. Bye! Love ya!" Crystal said then ran out the door after kissing her mother goodbye.  
"Hey Professor Birch! I'm here! What do you need me for?" Crystal said 10 minutes after se had left her house.  
"Ahh Crystal! I have something for you!" the professor said. He took out a rounded rectangular thing. It was red and had an "eye" on it. "this is a pokedex. It is now yours." Crystal smiled as he handed her the pokedex. She took it and slipped it into her pocket.  
"Thanks Professor!" She said. He nodded and took out five pokeballs. "These are for you to catch more pokemon with! Now do you want a Torchic, Mudkip, or a Treeko?" He took out three pokeballs and laid them on a table for her. "No thankyou Professor, I already have a pokemon! But I dunno what it is.." Crystal said.  
"Oh...umm..Well why don't you take it out so that I can see it?" Crystal nodded and took the pokeball off of her waist. "Pokeball go!" There was a flash of energy being released and a pokemon stood there. It was white with blue claws and a dark blue spike sticking out of it's "elbow" and "knee" joint. It had a dark blue face and a white hat thing and a blue spike thing sticking out of it with a weird dark blue tail and a jewel on it's forehead:  
  
Professor Birch smiled,"That's an-" but he was cut off but Crystal's pokedex which she had pulled out. "Absol, a Dark type pokemon. It's special ability is Pressure, which drops the PP of any move by two instead of 1."  
"Wow cool!" Crystal exclaimed as she put away her pokedex. "My first pokemon! Bred from my dad's FANTASTIC Absol line!" Professor Birch's jaw went slack but he regained his composure and smiled. "That's nice! Now here's five pokeballs for you to catch some pokemon with. Now you go on and start your pokemon journey!!" Crystal nodded and pointed her pokeball at Absol and said,"Absol return!" The pokemon's energy went back into the ball and she walked out the door, backpack on her back, pokedex in her pocket, pokemon in it's pokeball, and a determined look etched deeply into her features. 


End file.
